Lost In Space
by sabbs123
Summary: Sequel to Locked In Gotham. The Team, Justice League, and their potentials are all at the Watchtower in space. Having fled months ago from Earth and the Light. But food supplies are down. And the zeta beam is functional. Will they try to take back the Earth? Or merely collect supplies when needed? The people turned their backs on them. But do they still need them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't started this story yet. I haven't been able to get on the computer lately. But I got one for Christmas so I can try to update more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Artemis smiled as she watched the potentials spar. They had come far in the few months they had been in space. She knew they would be able to join the rest of the Team soon. They might have been new to this but they were good.

Nothing had really changed in the few months that they had been in space. Dick had taken on Nightwing as his new name. He felt Robin would be better for Tim since the boy emulated him and Bruce. The old villains joined the Team but kept their names mostly. Cam took up Glacier instead of being associated with his father. And Damian took Red Robin in honor of his father and adoptive brother. Yeah, he was Bruce and Talia al Ghul's son. That was an interesting day.

Then with Roy and Artemis. They still fought constantly because that was what they did. But they loved each other. So they always made up soon after. Their relationship hadn't really changed. They would hang out away from everyone else as dates. But they couldn't go anywhere since they were stuck on the Watchtower up in space.

Though the Watchtower had changed greatly. It was full of life and people now. Everyone had easily adjusted to life in the space station. But they were getting low on food. This had everyone worried.

"Okay. Class dismissed." Artemis said when their time was up

"This is getting so tiring. Don't we ever get a break?" Gar asked

"Maybe. But its better to keep in practice. Otherwise you'll end getting beaten up." Artemis said leaving the room

"Hi Artemis." Diana said as she headed to where the potentials were

"Hi Diana." Artemis said

The potentials and the rest of the Team were all being taught by the different Leaguers. They insisted that their education be continued. They had argued that for several days. It had been one of the most exciting things that had happened.

* * *

"Hey Arty!" Dick yelled

"Hey!" Artemis called back to him

"I've been sent to come get you. We're about to test the zeta beam." Dick said

"Then lets go." Artemis said running down the hall

Artemis slipped into place next to Roy. She smiled up at him when he held her hand. She quickly kissed him on the cheek before Bruce began talking.

"We need everyone behind the shields. We don't know if this is going to work. Or if its going to blow up." Bruce said

"We're going to be sending Rover to Earth. Or at least we hope he'll make it to Earth. We have a video and sound feed setup. This way we'll see and hear everything that he does." Ollie said

"Now lets hope this thing doesn't blow and rearrange our molecules." Barry said breaking the tension

The Team and League members were all safely behind the shields. They were waiting worriedly as the robot went towards the zeta beam. He passed through it and they all cringed. But everything seemed to go fine. Rover appeared in an old zeta beam in the Cave. Mount Justice was the way they left it. Except extremely dusty. He soon made his way outside through an air vent. The Team found this hilarious. Especially when he passed a scorch mark.

Outside everything was dark and gloomy. Happy Harbor used to look bright and colorful. Now everything seemed to be muted. Even the colors that existed. People looked weak and depressed, the buildings did too. M'gann was already starting to cry. The others sat in shock. Happy Harbor had been one of their favorite places to hang out.

"How long have we been gone?" Raquel asked

"Only a few months. How could this happen already?" Conner asked

"We'll have to send a team to gather more information." Dinah said

* * *

Artemis hugged Ollie and Dinah tightly. They were going to Earth for recon. It was Ollie, Dinah, Bruce, Diana, Clark, J'onn, Orin, Barry, and Roy. Artemis nearly broke down in tears when she heard that. Then she turned to Roy and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She was trying to keep herself from crying. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as a few tears escaped her.

"Be careful." Artemis whispered

"I will." Roy said quietly

Artemis kissed him sadly. She was about to send off the man she loved to his possible death. She was panicking over the fact that he might not come back. She had always worried about him and her the others. They were her family. But now death seemed so much closer to them all. It seemed like they could all die at anytime. Artemis watched sadly as her family and boyfriend disappeared into the yellow light of the zeta beam. Then she dropped back into a chair next to Jason. And turned around to watch the video being transmitted to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've recently gained a new obsession. Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

The Watchtower was quiet and sad. The members of the League who were left continued teaching the potentials. So did the Team members. But everyone kept a constant watch on the monitors that broadcasted video and audio feed from Earth. The team sent to Earth hadn't returned yet. It had been four days.

A silence fell over the Watchtower when the Earth transmission cut off. Everyone ran to the monitors. Each of them paling as they realized they might lose their family. Then the zeta beam began whirring back to life. The Earth group came in. Carrying several of the members. Iris started crying when she saw Clark carrying Barry. Artemis nearly collapsed when she saw Ollie carrying Roy. And Mera began sobbing when she saw Bruce carrying Arthur.

They were all rushed to the infirmary while the younger heroes stood frozen in the main room. They all gathered around Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur. The fallen heroes were their family. They were close to the other children as well but it was different. Artemis cried into Jason's shoulder when he carefully hugged her. Her small team gathered around her as well. Having seen how badly she can be affected by the loss of someone.

"He'll be okay Arty." Bette said softly

"Yeah. He's a strong guy. He'll pull through. He won't leave you." Cam agreed

"Besides, we have to beat him up for making you cry." Damian said

Hours later Artemis was sitting next to Roy's hospital bed. He had gotten out of surgery awhile ago. They had just let her in to see him. But he had yet to wake up. She carefully held his hand as she watched him sadly. Searching for signs of life, anything to confirm that he was alive. Iris and Mera were sitting next to their husbands who were asleep like her boyfriend. Everyone else was being fended off by the League.

* * *

Artemis ended up falling asleep in the chair. Crying herself to sleep when Barry and Orin woke up. Roy had barely moved. Though she was awakened by someone pulling on her hand and raspy whispering. She blinked her eyes open to see Roy finally awake. Then she hugged him tightly which proved to be a bad idea when he cringed in pain. But he was alive so she didn't care.

"Hey. Are you okay? Why are you in the infirmary?" Roy asked looking for injuries

"You got hurt. Really badly apparently. They haven't shared anything yet. They wanted you to be awake. And me to be paying attention." Artemis explained

"Then lets go. I'm sure you're dying to find out what happened." Roy said

"I was more worried about you being alive Roy." Artemis huffed

"I love you too." Roy said

"Dude! You're awake!" Wally yelled

Then everyone came into the room. They ended up sitting anywhere and everywhere. Once everyone was situated after the general pleasantries, Bruce cleared his throat. This caused everyone to fall silent.

"Since Red Arrow is awake its time we tell you what happened to Earth." Bruce said

"How bad is it?" Conner asked

"Worse than we imagined. Everyone is being forced into working for the Light. And they are working tirelessly to find us. They won't though. At least not for awhile. We were able to find an old food cache in Mt. Justice. We'll be transporting that up here. All of the bases we left intact are still safe. None of them have been hacked or broken into. It doesn't mean they haven't tried though.

Klarion the Witch Boy seems to have left the Light. He got bored of them and the humans. Apparently he missed us. Everyone else is still working with them though. But we've grown stronger while they've grown weaker." Bruce said

"What's actually happened down there Bruce? You're telling us all the facts. The stuff that won't hurt as much. What's actually going on?" Dick asked

"The Earth is all but a playground for the Light. They enforce every law to the strictest extent. There is no freedom left. You're given a place in life and that is where you stay. No one can advance themselves or get better. You are to hit average and not go above or below it. Any differences and you will be punished. There is no color, no life, no imagination. Everything has turned into a hellish gray world. There might be nothing we can do." Bruce admitted

"NO. There has to be something we can do. There always has been. We've always been sent on stealth missions. Yet they never stayed that way. Yet we always found a way to make it work. To make you proud of us. We will find a way to save the Earth. Even if its the last thing we do. Its our job. Its what we do." Artemis said angrily

"I've never really been a hero, but I'm with Artemis. You can't just give up and let the Light win. That's why I joined you guys. Because you have a chance at beating the Light. And all I want to do is destroy the monsters that ruined our lives." Cam said

"Agreed. We all stand with Artemis. You must see that." Kaldur said

"Good. I thought I was the only one who thought we couldn't give up without a fight." Ollie smirked

"Now onto slightly more pressing matters. How did these three get hurt?" Barbara asked

"We were trashing some Light database. Black Manta goons came in and beat us up pretty good. These three took most of the hits while we destroyed the database. We didn't want them to do it and tried to stop them." Clark explained

Artemis glared at Roy who had the decency to look sheepish. He knew she would never forgive him if he died. And now she was pissed at him. All because he was trying to protect their family. But they both knew that was bound to happen. That they'd get mad at each other for getting in harm's way. Yet they'd never stop. Because it was what they do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry. Been in a major writer's block. Characters are not like they are in show. You have been warned. Adding in some happiness because I'm sad and devastated right now. Watched the new episode of Young Justice this morning. I knew he was evil. I knew it. Never trust the people who just show up. Never.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Artemis smirked as she ran across the rooftops. She and Dick had been allowed to go on a recon mission. She had missed the roofs of Gotham so much while she had been gone. Dick seemed to have felt the same. Both of them with manic grins that would've put the Joker to shame. That's who they were going to visit actually. He had set up shop in Arkham Asylum. Turning it into his own playground. They were going there to get some intel on what was going on. If they could slowly take out their resources then they could take out the big wigs easily.

Either way Artemis was thrilled. She was able to do what she did best again. Stop the people hurting her family.

"Artemis?" Dick asked

"Yeah?" Artemis asked

"Are you seeing this?" Dick asked

"Is that another clone?" Artemis asked

"He looks like Conner. Who do you think he is?" Dick asked

"My guess is another clone of Clark. He seems to be causing quite a bit of damage. I say we try to talk to the boy." Artemis said

"I'll wait here. You need someone to drag your body back home." Dick said

"Wimp." Artemis taunted before carefully going over to the fight

"Hey! Who are you?" Artemis asked

"Project Match. Who are you?" Match asked

"The name's Artemis. So you're a clone of Superman? I can let you meet him. If you're a good guy that is." Artemis said helping him out

"The hero girl from awhile ago? You were with the Shadows. I quit them ages ago. I might've worked with them but it was undercover work for the Justice League. I'm now part of Young Justice. Who do you work for?" Artemis asked

"No one. I broke out of Cadmus awhile ago. I wanted to find my brother and father." Match said

"Who?" Artemis asked

"Superman and Superboy. Can you help me?" Match asked

"Sure. We'll have to put you through screening but you can probably join us. Follow me." Artemis said

* * *

"So he checks out? And all possible Cadmus programming is gone?" Artemis asked

"Yes. Uncle J'onn made sure as well. There is no reason for him to be a threat to us any longer. Unless he decides to join the Light after this." M'gann assured

"I doubt that will be a problem. He's family." Artemis said

Artemis and M'gann smiled as they watched Conner and Clark enter the interrogation room. Conner seemed to be taking to Match well. Clark would figure out how to deal with him. He still had trouble dealing with Conner. But he had Lois who could help him. And the rest of them. It had been decided that Match would be joining the Potentials. Since they were close to induction. And he needed some training.

"So how are you going to teach him?" M'gann asked

"We've got Clark, Conner, Diana, and Cassie. He's good." Artemis asked

"Speaking of Cassie. She wanted to have a girl's night when you got home." M'gann said hopefully

"Fine. Let's go beg Alfred for use of the kitchen." Artemis said

"Yay! Thank you Artemis!" M'gann squealed

* * *

"What was it like down there?" Barbara asked

"We know you'll tell us the truth." Cissie said

"And that you won't sugarcoat it because you want to protect us." Zatanna agreed

"So how bad was it? Where did you go? Did you see anyone?" Raquel asked

"It was bad. There was a lot of gloom just hanging over the city. We went to Gotham. We didn't see anyone except for the people Match was fighting. It was only seven when we were there. There would've been so many people there on a normal day. It was Gotham. Now its a dead shell of a city. Its horrible." Artemis said sadly

"How are we supposed to save a world that seems so broken?" Karen asked

"We do our best. We try and save as many people as we can. Its our home. Its not something we can just undo overnight. But it is something we can try and fix. The people seem to have given up. They just need a reason to fight again. We'll be that reason." Bette insisted

"You're right Bette. Earth is our home. We won't just lose it to the Light." Tula agreed

"Now onto brighter topics. Cassie what did you want to talk about?" M'gann said

"I sort of like Jaime and don't know what to do." Cassie said quickly

"Aw! Our little demigoddess has a crush." Artemis cooed

"And she could kick your butt if this gets out." Cassie threatened

"Chances are Bruce and Dick already know. Jason and Tim probably do as well. But don't worry. They're good at keeping secrets. They just smirk knowingly all the freaking time when something happens pertaining to the secret." Artemis assured

"Yeah. Cause that makes me feel better." Cassie grumbled

"Well at least you know he probably likes you too. He's always worried about you when you get hurt. And he's always keeping an eye on you when we run simulations." Zatanna said

"You can't say anything Zee. You're still in denial about being in love with Dick." Cassie retorted

"Yep. Its so sad isn't it?" Barbara asked

"And you with Wally." Cassie added

"She was probably talking to Artemis, M'gann, Tula, and Karen. Seeing as they're all in relationships." Cissie said


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Major writer's block. Apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Congratulations. You've graduated to the Young Justice team. In time you may move onto the Justice League. Though it will never be required. The Team will have you as long as you wish. Or as long as you fight for justice." Bruce said

"Good job kids. You've trained well and I'm sure you'll be doing great in no time. Once you pass mainland clearance of course." Ollie said

"Now Artemis was voted by everyone to give you your names in the hero world." Dinah said

"Timothy Drake, the third Robin. Mal Duncan, the second Guardian. Garth, Tempest. Tula, Aquagirl. La'gann, Lagoon Boy. Karen Beecher, Bumblebee. Cassandra Sandsmark, Wonder Girl. Barbara Gordon, Batgirl. Jaime Reyes, the second Blue Beetle. Garfield Logan, Beast Boy. Cissie King-Jones, Arrowette. Match Kent, Kryptonian. Cameron Makhent, Icicle Jr. Jason Todd, Red Hood. Bette Kane, Catgirl. Damian Wayne, Payne. Congrats. Welcome to the big time." Artemis said

"Our little babies are all grown up." Wally teased

"Aw. They're so cute." Dick taunted

"I don't like them." Match said

"You'll learn to love them. Even if you want to kill them." Cam said

"Really? I hope not." Match said

"You will. They're idiots but they're family." Jason said

"Batman, there was metahuman activity on Earth. They seem to be of the friendly variety." Red Tornado informed

"Where?" Kaldur asked

"At the Cave. We'll send in the new members. Superboy, Miss Martian, Red Hood, and Catgirl go along as back up. Suit up and good luck." Bruce said

* * *

"Artemis you need to calm down. They're going to be fine." Roy said

"I know. Its just that they're so new to this. I can't help but worry." Artemis said

Roy hugged her. She had been pacing since they left. They all thought of them as family and to have them gone on their first real mission was worrying. They might be hurt and they wouldn't be able to do anything. Artemis lifted her head up to peck Roy on the lips. He was just trying to keep her calm and she had been forgetting about everyone else and them being worried.

"So does this mean you're calmed down?" Roy asked

"Maybe. Just hold me for a little longer." Artemis said

"Aw. They're so cute." Dick teased

"Oh go kiss Zatanna already." Artemis snapped

"Ha ha." Raquel mocked

"You need to go kiss Kaldur." Roy snapped

The two left the room sheepishly. Leaving the two archers to stand there worrying.

* * *

"So you're from the future?" Match asked

"Yep." Bart said happily

"And you expect us to believe that?" Artemis asked

"Yep. Future you said you'd say that." Bart said

"So I assume you know something only I would know." Artemis guessed

"Yep. Your nightmares." Bart said

"Come along then. We're going to see if you are who you say you are." Artemis said dragging the boy off

"So we don't get to know? Then what are we supposed to do?" Wally asked dejectedly

"We spy on them." Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Barbara said

"No. We must respect Artemis' privacy. If she doesn't want anyone to know then we shouldn't pry." Dinah said

"But she won't share." the Bat kids and Wally whined

"Which is her right." Roy threatened

"You're her boyfriend. You should want to know." Wally argued

"Stop bothering them. They both have troublesome pasts. Artemis is like me. You don't want to begin to comprehend the nightmares she's capable of concocting." Cam said

"What do you mean?" Bette asked

"You guys might have been part of our world. But you all had someone who cared and helped you. Artemis and I didn't. We were stuck with our fathers. And Artemis had her sister on top of that. She started earlier than I did and worked with more people than me. She was forced to do more work with the Shadows and Light. So you don't want to even think about what her nightmares could be like." Cam said


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

'Are you sure this is a good idea Artemis?' Zatanna asked

'Yep. If we can get into the base then we might be able to find some intel. Plus, we might find an ally. And if we can find someone to help us then we could have an inside man.' Artemis said

'Well there's their prison. I say we try there.' Raquel said

'Just like old times isn't it?' Wally asked

'You feeling the aster?' Dick cackled

It was the Team. The original Team. Kaldur Dick, Wally, Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna, Raquel, and Roy. They had gone to Earth to try and find some intel on the Light. The League had realized that they were going to need to do something soon. That is if they wanted to be able to return the world to the way it was.

'May we return to our mission objective?' Kaldur sighed

'Fine. Spoilsport.' Wally grumbled

'I heard that.' Kaldur said

'Dammit!' Wally yelled

'You always forget that.' M'gann laughed

'We need to find a way in.' Roy reminded

'Leave that to us. Come on bird boy.' Artemis smirked

* * *

'We hacked the motion sensors.' Dick cackled

'Ah memories.' Wally laughed

'Except now we are working together. And we have expanded our friends.' Kaldur said

'Now let's go find something fun to play with.' Artemis said running off with the girls

'I guess that means we're going this way.' Roy said going down the other hall

'Be careful guys. And make sure to stay in touch.' M'gann said

'We will. You guys be careful too.' Conner said

* * *

'What do you think we'll find?' M'gann asked

'Nothing. They're the baddies. They know not to keep things where they'll find them.' Raquel said

'We need to find something. Otherwise we won't be able to help the League.' Zatanna said

'Let's go find someone to beat some information out of.' Artemis said

* * *

'There's no one here at all.' Conner said

'Then let's go find some fast food.' Wally said

'We're on a mission.' Kaldur insisted

'It doesn't sound like a horrible idea though.' Roy said

'Bruce will kill us.' Dick said finalizing the conversation

'Fine. Takes all the fun out of it.' Wally whined

'I hear something.' Conner said

Then the girls walked into view. Dick, Artemis, and Kaldur started grumbling. Raquel sighed and slumped next to the wall. Zatanna started playing catch with a magic sphere. As soon as it hit something it would disappear. Conner and Wally soon joined in her game. M'gann and Roy just watched everyone else.

'Richie boy. Turn to your right.' Artemis said happily

'Computer room. Perfect." Dick said

'Anyone in the room Conner?' Roy asked

'Yeah. Three.' Conner reported

'Leave them to me.' M'gann said going into camoflauge

'This mission just got beneficial.' Raquel said happily

* * *

"Well done Team. Dismissed." Bruce said

"I forgot how tiring missions were." Zatanna said tiredly

"At least it wasn't something horrible." Kaldur said

"Yeah. We've been there done that. Several times." Wally said sadly

"Let's try to forget about those. For the moment at least." M'gann said

"Yeah. We're home and safe." Conner said

"To the other teens!" Dick cried happily


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Very short, sorry. But I wanted to do something from the villains side. And I can't really think of anything for this story. I'm trying.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Something must be done about those children." Lex said

"Nothing can be done. Their location is still unknown." Queen Bee said

"What's confusing is that the League hasn't been interfering with our plans." David said

"My daughter has probably figured out that the children can move easily through the world. She's probably been training them while they've been gone. She won't let anything happen to them. She'll have been working on ways to destroy us this whole time." Sportsmaster said angrily

"Then we'll have to work on our plans. Our little assassins always come back. She will be no different. Neither will her friends." Ra's said

"The girl is more resourceful than we think. We need to be careful. She might have the slightest of chances. We need to fix that." Vandal said

"Can't I just deal with them? It would be so much fun." Klarion cackled

"No. You could swayed. You act like a child and she excels in converting people of that mentality." Brain said

"If we can't stop the mere children then how are we supposed to maintain our rule?" Lex asked

"Its simple. When we see them next, we kill them. All of them. For now we need to search for their base." Vandal said

"We can not afford to lose to them again. They have enough of our operatives on their side. They're giving the people hope." Ra's said

"If they win again we can expect rebellions soon. Once the people know they still have heroes on their side then we might as well go back to the old games." Queen Bee said

"They won't." Vandal said


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm not even sure what to say about my devastating lack of updating. I'm trying. But I just can't think of anything. And I have finals coming up and I have to look at colleges. Even though it's not much, my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"We're home." Artemis sighed happily

They had decided to move back into the Cave. It was still secure and safe. Plus the Watchtower was losing power. If they weren't careful they'd have to tap into the reserves. And that was specifically for defense and attacks. So they were back in the Team's old home. The place where Connor had technically grown up. If you don't count his time in the pod and the few days you don't talk about before the Team was actually set up.

"Is it bad if I'm okay with spending the rest of my life here?" Wally asked

"I don't think it is. This was a major part of our lives. It was our second home." Raquel assured

"Besides. We never got to actually use this place. Now we do." Zatanna added

"Plus it has actual gravity." Dick pointed out

"And salt and freshwater." Kaldur added

"That's always a plus." Roy agreed

"We made cookies!" M'gann sang happily as she walked out of the kitchen with Alfred and several floating trays of cookies following her

"It seems that Red has one less human custom to elude him." Barry mumbled to Ollie pointing at the somewhat happy(if androids can be happy) android

"That's good. Now if we can just figure out the teenage customs." Ollie said

* * *

"We know they're going to be harsher. It's going to be hard to help anyone." Zatanna said breaking the silence

"Yeah. But what can we do? It's our life. It's what we've done." Connor asked

"Being heroes, helping people. It's what we're good at. It's what we do. We can't just stop because things got hard. We haven't before and we're not going to start now." Dick stated vehemently

"Does anyone disagree," Artemis asked and was met by silence, "Good. The adults are going to try and stop us. I see no problem in stopping the younger ones. But we have to be able to help. Maybe the older ones too if we can. But I'd feel better with someone capable of doing anything to protect our family here." Artemis said

"So we're going to break out if they lock us in?" Kaldur asked

"Yep. Can you take care of that Richie?" Artemis asked

"Don't worry about it." Dick assured

"Then let's hope they see reason. Otherwise we just get to have more fun." Raquel said


End file.
